


For Science

by petitepos



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen is sad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Senku is bad with emotions, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: Still, when Gen finally does confess Senku has to try his hardest not to say he loves him back.(Gen falls in love, but Senku can't/won't love him back)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	For Science

His crimson eyes, that was the first thing Gen noticed about Senku. Back then, when he was sent out to spy on the kingdom of science, when he was Tsukasa’s plaything. He’d long since decided whom he is really loyal to. He’d follow Senku anywhere, into hell if he had to. He knows that he’s in too deep. Back in the old days he’d never stuck around for too long, disappearing before he got too attached. With Senku it’s different. First it was his eyes, then it was his smile, then the way his body moved so elegantly while he was working. He knew there was no way back when Senku brought light to the stone age on Christmas eve. There was no way he could write off the pure adoration he felt as nothing more than lust. For the first time ever, Asagiri Gen was in love.

None of this would have been a problem if Senku had felt the same way about him. Gen would have confessed, Senku would have made a snarky comment and kissed him. None of this would have been a problem if the attraction wasn’t “ten billion percent” one-sided. Now all that Gen can do is trail after Senku, day in day out. He walks with him on the daily checkups in the village, he searches for minerals and plants whenever he can join Senku, he sits on the table in the lab while the other is working on one thing or the other while being scolded for being in the way. Gen likes to think that the scientist secretly enjoys having him around, even if he'd never admit it.

During those late night sessions in the lab Gen starts confessing to Senku in his own way. It's nothing really, no big gestures and no poetic speeches in which he declares his love. It's touching Senku's whenever he can, it's the way he makes his voice sound just flirty enough, it's looking at him like he's the universe and hoping that he will notice. It's telling him that he's liked him since before they even met, and a feeling of hope when Senku's eyes seem to soften ever so slightly. But it’s never saying that he loves him more than he ever thought possible, even if they’ve gotten closer than he’s ever been with anyone.

Senku notices too. Gen spends nearly all his time by his side, and he’d have to be an idiot to miss the hopeful looks that get thrown his way. Oh how he wishes he could love Gen back. In theory they are perfect for eachother. They are equally mischievous, passionate, and they get along great. If they’d known each other back in the old days maybe they’d even been a couple, but that was then. Now, Senku has a world to rebuild, a world in which there isn’t any time for him to waste. He can’t afford to spend time on a relationship when every day that goes by is a day closer to his death. He needs to do all that he can, for science. He needs to make everyone proud. There just isn’t a place for Gen in his heart, not when the stakes are this high.

Still, when Gen finally does confess Senku has to try his hardest not to say he loves him back. 

It’s the middle of the night and the two of them are alone in the observatory, the biggest of Gen’s silent confessions. Senku is looking at the stars again with the other cuddled up against his side. Gen is blinking up at him sleepily with not a care in the world. One of Senku’s hands has found its way into his hair and is now combing through the white strands. Gen isn’t really thinking when he says it, it’s more of an offhand comment than anything else. “I love you Senku.” It’s silent for a few seconds before Gen notices that Senku’s hand has stilled. His face loses all colour and he shoots up from his lap. “Senku-chan, I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean that, it was just a joke, so cringy right~” Senku doesn’t look away from the stars as he replies. “Yea mentalist, super cringy.” They don’t talk for a while after that, Gen having settled down next to the other with his knees pulled up against his chest. For a while Senku pretends he doesn’t hear the soft sobs that are cutting through the silence. Only when Gen manages a choked up “I’m gonna sleep” does he look up. Gen is still sitting next to him, curled up into himself with one reddened eye looking at him. Senku can feel his heart breaking.

“Gen, don’t leave.” He lets go of the telescope and turns to face him. “I know it wasn’t a joke, I should have told you right away.” Gen curls into himself even further. “I never meant to say that, just, please forget that it ever happened.” Senku sighs and sits down next to him, wrapping an arm around him, fingers smoothing over his robes. “It’s okay Gen, just let it out.” They sit like that for a while, Gen crying in earnest now with Senku whispering sweet nothings with his lips against his hair. Once the sobs quiet down Senku pulls Gen’s head from where he’d pressed it into his shoulder and turns it towards himself. “Gen, I’m gonna be honest with you. I’d love to say I love you back, I really do. You’re amazing, you’re everything I could have asked for but I just can’t. Not when I’ve got a world to rebuild. I’m sorry.” He watches as fresh tears well up in Gen’s eyes. “I know, I just- I just never loved someone like this before, and I’d hoped that I would mean enough to you that you’d give up on the world just a bit, just enough for me, and it was foolish and selfish but I just love you so much Senku, so much it hurts, and I-”

Senku crashes his lips against the other’s, telling himself it’s just to stop the rambling. Gen’s eyes fly open before fluttering shut. He almost melts into the kiss, Senku’s hand holding his head by his chin while his other hand is buried in his hair again. Senku groans as Gen starts responding, putting his hands on his chest and grabbing the collar of his dress. They move closer together, with Senku softly pulling on Gen’s hair which has the other mewling into his mouth. It’s only when Gen starts softly moaning his name that Senku realises what he is doing. He softly pulls Gen away from him, not prepared for the sight in front of him. Gen’s mouth is hanging slightly open, robes sliding off of his shoulders, and his hair is messed up from where Senku had been pulling it. But what really gets to Senku is his eyes. They are glazed over from both pleasure and unshed tears, and looking at him with complete and utter adoration. “Fuck.” Senku has to stop himself from kissing him again. “Gen, I shouldn’t have.” Gen reaches for him and tries to pull him back into the kiss. “I don’t care, Senku-chan please, please just kiss me like that again.” Senku gives in for a second, letting himself be pulled against the other, before pushing Gen away again. “Gen I really want to, god just- just look at you, but I can’t give you what you want, I can’t love you like you deserve.” He watches as the other’s face falls again, hand slowly retreating from where he’d still be holding on to his collar. Desperation is written all over his face. Senku is just thinking of asking him if everything is alright when Gen takes a deep breath before smiling up at Senku. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me Senku-chan.” Senku can hear the tremble in his voice, he knows he’s lying. He knows, but there’s not a single thing he can say that wouldn’t make the situation worse, so he just watches as Gen fixes his robes and climbs down the ladder of the observatory.

After Gen has left Senku’s sitting on his own in the dark, feeling like he just made a big mistake. Not only had he hurt the mentalist, he can’t stop thinking about how nice it felt to have Gen moving against him like that. He’d love to chase after Gen, to drag him back to the observatory and take him nice and slow on the hard wooden floor. He wants to find out what other noises he will make, how he’ll react to his every touch. Slowly he moves his hand underneath his dress and starts stroking himself. He wants to experiment and discover what makes Gen scream, treat him like one of his precious science projects. Treat him like he’s the most precious thing in the world, only for him to see, to wreck. Wants to pin him down and torture him until he can’t do anything but cry and beg for more. Crying as hard as he’s probably doing right now. Fuck. Senku slows his hand down and wills himself to calm his breath. There’s no way he can do this right now, not when Gen is somewhere out there crying by himself because his Senku-chan has just turned him down. Gen was far from pure, but the emotions he’d just shown? That was the most vulnerable thing Senku had ever seen in the mentalist. 

All Senku can do after that is replace his feelings of love with lust and tell himself that he’ll be fine like that. That he doesn’t need Gen just as badly as he needs him. For the sake of the whole world. For science.

**Author's Note:**

> s o, I was thinking about how I had read all of the Dr Stone fics already and realised that if I wanted more content I could just,,, write it myself,,, It's kinda sloppy and all over the place but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Also, English is my second language so do tell me if I made any mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
